Sleepover Fun
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Ryo, Fubuki and Yusuke are all having a sleepover together. What happens when a game of Truth or Dare initiated by Fubuki turns completely perverted? Fubuki x Yusuke x Ryo AKA Atticus x Yusuke x Zane! LEMON! THREESOME! Request for my friend Gretchen.


Title: "Sleepover Fun"

Author: Uke

Rating: M

Pairing: Fubuki x Yusuke x Ryo (Atticus x Yusuke x Zane)

Genre: Lemon, romance

A/N: This is a request from one of my very good friends off of YouTube named Gretchen!! :DD I had no requests for a while and then all of a sudden I get 4 requests in a row. xD Gretchen asked me to write this first so she's getting the story before everyone else. ;D This is the very first threesome lemon I'm writing, so I hope it's good!! And it's also the first time I ever wrote either Fubuki or Yusuke in a fanfic before. Xx; I pretty much know Fubuki's personality but I'm not very good with Yusuke's. D: I tried to portray him as I see him so again, I'm sorry if it's not very good. I tried my best!! I hope all of you, ESPECIALLY Gretchen-chan like this. I LOVE YOU GRETCHEN! :D

Warning(s): This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI **(BOY x BOY relationships) and **YAOI** (BOY x BOY in SEXUAL situations)!! This story also contains a **LEMON** which means that there will be a DETAILED sex scene!! There's also a **THREESOME** with THREE boys!! And finally this story also contains** CROSSDRESSING**!! If any of these things offend you, please do not read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the featured characters. The situations that happen in this fanfic, however, are completely mine.

* * *

"SLEEPOVER!!" Shouted Fubuki rather childishly, a big grin on his face as he threw his arms around the two other boys. Both Ryo and Yusuke looked at each other and sighed, smiling lightly at the hyperactivity of their best friend and lover.

Fubuki continued grinning, "C'mon you two, SMILE! SING! LAUGH! It's not every day that we could hang out like this for this long!"

Both Ryo and Yusuke were completely used to the way Fubuki was acting. Ryo, being Fubuki's childhood friend, knew that Fubuki was this hyper and this excited about everything since he was a little kid. Yusuke too, knew that Fubuki was nearly always happy especially when all three of them got to hang out together like this.

But neither of them complained. They enjoyed spending time with their eccentric lover and his happy attitude was honestly what drew them to him.

"We're sorry, Fubuki-kun." Yusuke said, "Ryo and I have been really busy lately. You know that we would hang out with you more often if we could." Ryo nodded in agreement, "We're not little kids anymore." He added, "The older you get, the less time you have to yourself."

Fubuki half-pouted and rolled his eyes, waving his hand at the two more mature boys. "Bah, you two are just party-poopers!! Forget responsibilities!!" Out of thin air he pulled out his ukulele, stroking the strings. "It's summer time, we need to spend it together" He said his sentence in what sounded like a off-key song.

Both Ryo and Yusuke looked at each other blankly. Yusuke then laughed and hugged Fubuki lightly, smiling up at him. "Well that's why we're here now, right?" Fubuki practically beamed at the hug, "That's right my little love, that IS why you're here!!" He hugged Yusuke back, snuggling the green-haired boy against his chest.

Ryo's face remained blank as he watched the two and he just shook his head. He relaxed back on the bed while looking away, "You're both just little kids. Especially you, Fubuki."

The two blinked and let go of each other. Yusuke just giggled slightly and Fubuki grinned happily, leaning over to Ryo and poked his cheek. "Maybe." He admitted, "But you looove me."

Ryo couldn't help but blush slightly as he looked away, pouting. "Shut up." He mumbled.

Fubuki grinned again and then looked over at Yusuke. He was silent for a while as if he was thinking of something. Ryo didn't notice but Yusuke immediately began getting worried. With the way Fubuki's mind worked; any thought of his couldn't be anything good. Especially with his two favorite uke's in the room.

Yusuke just sighed. There was no point in trying to ask what he was thinking of, it wouldn't be like he could talk him out of it anyway.

Suddenly, a sparkle shined in Fubuki's chestnut colored eyes. "Let's play a game!" He suddenly said, a big smile on his face. Yusuke couldn't help his amethyst eyes from flashing with curiosity. Ryo simply just looked up, "A game?" He asked, "Duel Monsters?"

Fubuki shook his head, his usual smile not leaving his face. "No, silly!" He wagged his hand at him. "Let's play the perfect sleepover game...TRUTH OR DARE!!"

"Truth or Dare...?" Yusuke asked, blinking. "...Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to turn out good?" Fubuki just laughed, hitting Yusuke's back particularly hard. "What do you say, Ryo-chan?! Wanna play? Yusuke's already game and so am I!!" Yusuke just looked up at his friend, "...But I never said..." Fubuki giggled and covered Yusuke's mouth with his hand.

Ryo just stared at the two boy's antics. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" His face went blank. "Even if I say no, you'll force me anyway." Fubuki laughed again, "Oh you know me too well." He removed his hand from Yusuke's mouth causing the green-haired boy to slightly pant for air.

Fubuki smiled, "So...? What do you say?" Ryo just stared at his eccentric friend. "Whatever. Like I said, it's not like I have a choice." Fubuki clapped his hands together happily, "PERFECT!! And I choose...MYSELF TO GO FIRST!!"

"How did I know...?" Said Yusuke and Ryo together.

Fubuki laughed as a wicked grin went across his face. "Ryo-chan...truth or dare...?"

Ryo sighed and looked away. He knew that if he picked dare Fubuki would probably pick something perverted or weird for him to do. But he hated picking truth... He liked a challenge and he hated taking the easy way out like that. He shrugged, what was the worst that could happen? At least Yusuke was there to save him if anything bad happened.

"Whatever..." He mumbled, "Dare."

Yusuke's eyes widened. _Is Ryo insane!? _He asked himself, _He KNOWS how Fubuki is!! This won't turn out good..._ He watched the scene silently and just looked at Fubuki, trying to imagine what type of thing his friend would make him do.

Fubuki smiled, "DARE! Perfect! How did I know that you'd pick that, Ryo-chan?!" He poked Ryo's cheek with a giggle. Ryo's face stayed emotionless and calm. "Because you know how I am too damn well. I'm probably the only reason why you picked me first anyway."

"Very true!" Said Fubuki with a smile. He flipped his hair and looked over at his closet, putting a finger over his lips as if he was thinking. "Hm...I know just what to dare you..." "Of course he does..." Mumbled Yusuke under his breath. Ryo just blinked. "Go in my closet." Fubuki said, "Towards the left you're going to find a French maid costume. It's your size. There's matching panties on the shelf, too. I can't have you wearing boxers under that outfit, now can I?"

Ryo's eyes widened and a blush spread across his usually calm expression. "W-what?! W-why do you even HAVE an outfit like _that_ in my size!?" Fubuki laughed, "Don't ask questions, that's not part of the dare!! Now hurry and get dressed, I want to see how you look...I'm sure Yusuke wants to as well." He smirked and licked his lips sexily before smiling again. "It's a walk in closet so you could just get changed in there."

Ryo glared while blushing. "I hate you..." He said, half-stomping off towards the closet and slamming the door.

Yusuke stared at the closet for a second and then slowly looked at Fubuki again. "You...planned this, didn't you?" His voice was quiet, trying not to let Ryo hear. Fubuki quickly nodded, looking thrilled. "Of course I did!! Who do you think I am? I can't have a sleepover with you two without having SOME naughty fun!!" He giggled and did a hand-flip causing Yusuke to roll his eyes.

"Besides...don't act like you don't what this too..." Fubuki's voice was seductive and almost a whisper now, as he leaned in closer to Yusuke. The green-haired boy couldn't help but blush but tried to keep his cool. "W-what!? But I never said anything like that!!" He argued while whispering. "I'm completely fine with spending time with you two without having sex."

Fubuki flipped his hair, "Oh please, so am I! But c'mon...Ryo-chan's completely precious. I can't resist him sometimes!! Especially in a French maid outfit...seriously, Yusuke-chan, you KNOW you want him too."

Yusuke was still blushing, "I'm not obligated to answer that."

Fubuki laughed, patting him on the back again. "Wait until he comes out of that closet. Then you could tell me if you're still gonna keep your self control." Yusuke opened his mouth to say something but quickly stopped because right on cue the closet door opened and out stepped a very embarrassed and blushing bluenette.

Both Fubuki and Yusuke's jaws dropped, unable to believe just how adorable Ryo looked in that outfit. It was obvious that Ryo was going to look more than just _good_ in it. The older of the two Marufuji brothers was undeniably sexy and could pull off cute and beautiful too. But the way Ryo looked right now...was indescribable.

The color scheme for the costume was black and navy blue, two colors which suited Ryo perfectly. The dress was sleeveless, and held tightly around the front of Ryo's chest. Black ribbons tied cutely in the back of the dress to keep it from falling off the boy's obviously flat chest. Two white cuffs were off of Ryo's shoulders, which had frills that wrapped snug around his arms, and black bows on the bottoms to decorate them.

The dress itself was navy blue and had a big black ribbon in the front on the chest part. A white apron covered in frills was tied around the dress with a big black bow in the back, decorated at the bottom on the front was a black Playboy Bunny logo. Though the dress was obviously Ryo's size, the length was extremely short. Even the frills under the dress couldn't help the matching black panties with navy blue frills from showing.

Ryo's back was mostly exposed, only the corset-like ties of ribbons and big bow from the apron actually covering him, and the back of the dress seemed to be even shorter than the front. On Ryo's slender legs were white thigh highs that had black bows on the top, black Playboy Bunnies underneath. He was also wearing black Mary-Jane styled shoes with slight heels just to make the outfit more complete. His hair rested prettily on his shoulders, two black clips pulling his bangs to the side.

Ryo clenched his fists as he glared down at the floor, blushing insanely and looking obviously mortified. "A-are you happy now?" He half-mumbled, praying that Fubuki wouldn't say or _do_ anything that would embarrass him further.

Both Fubuki and Yusuke were completely speechless. Their eyes widened and continuously trailed hungrily up and down Ryo's perfect body. Even Yusuke who had far more control than the brunette couldn't deny the sexual urges he was getting from just _looking_ at the dressed up boy.

"Oh my god..." Yusuke said, covering his mouth to stop any crude comments from following that single statement. "Ryo-chan...!" Was all Fubuki was able to stay as he stared directly at Ryo's panties which were still showing.

Ryo blushed harder, "W-will both of you quit staring!?" He pulled on the front of his skirt to cover himself, only causing the back of the dress to go up more. He closed his eyes shyly, "I hate this outfit! I want to get back in my regular clothes right now!!"

Fubuki stared for a moment longer before shaking his head and smirking. "Oh Ryo-chan, quit complaining...you're not getting out of that costume for a _long_ time." Ryo's eyes widened as he looked at Fubuki. "W-what are you saying...?" He glanced over at Yusuke for support but with how quiet the green-haired boy was being he knew that all hope was down the drain.

Fubuki then smiled and got up, walking towards Ryo and hugging the bluenette against his chest. "You look absolutely FABULOUS! In all seriousness, you're beautiful." Ryo's eyes widened as he placed his hands against Fubuki's chest, blushing insanely at the compliment. "B-beautiful...? N-no..." Yusuke sighed and smiled too walking over to the two boys and gently taking Ryo from Fubuki to also have a turn at holding Ryo. "Don't deny it." He said sweetly, "You're gorgeous, Ryo-chan. We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Ryo was positive that his blushing wasn't going to go away for sure now and he now felt even more embarrassed as well as shy, but he was happy too. His two lovers always knew what to do to distract Ryo from his anger and make him feel special and loved. He smiled up at them, blue eyes glistening. "Thank you..." He said with a smile, "I love you guys."

Yusuke smiled as Fubuki beamed. "We love you too." Said Yusuke, leaning down to kiss Ryo on the cheek. Fubuki shook his head, "He's lying. We ADORE you!" He too kissed Ryo on the cheek causing Ryo to look down shyly, a rare sight from the usually calm and mature boy.

Fubuki smirked when he saw how shy his little bluenette was getting and gently lifted his chin to stare into Ryo's beautiful eyes. Slowly he leaned in and captured the boy's lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue immediately finding entrance and moving dominantly along Ryo's. Yusuke smiled and took Ryo's hand and intertwining their fingers as Ryo's other arm wrapped tightly around Fubuki's neck.

Fubuki tilted his head to deepen the kiss further and began kissing Ryo more hungrily, more seductively. He nibbled on Ryo's bottom lip causing a slight gasp to emit from the boy. Watching the two make out so fiercely caused Yusuke's desires to double and he finally decided that he didn't want to be excluded from the fun. Leaning in and still holding Ryo's hand, he began nibbling on the bluenette's neck, biting down lightly on the flesh and sucking, licking and kissing over the mark he made.

Ryo moaned through the kiss and it was then that Yusuke and Fubuki both stopped. Ryo was still flushed and was panting now and the other two boys just slowly looked at each other. A smirk was on Fubuki's face and Yusuke right away knew what he was thinking. But unlike other times he completely encouraged Fubuki's feelings, wanting the same exact thing, if not more.

Without any warning, Fubuki lifted Ryo up and laid him back onto the bed, causing the bluenette to look up at his two lovers questioningly. Fubuki looked over at Yusuke and whispered, "Still want to leave him alone...?" He asked. Yusuke, for the first time that night, smirked and shook his head now. "Let's pounce him." Ryo pulled his dress down again and closed his legs shyly, looking up at the two rather nervously now. "What are you two planning...?" He said, trying to keep his voice fearless. "I hope you're not going to-"

At the same exact time both boys immediately got onto the bed, Yusuke holding Ryo's face and kissing him with just as much passion and seduction as Fubuki did earlier. He made sure that he was on the side of Ryo so Fubuki could work on lifting the boy slightly up to untie the ribbons on the back of his dress to loosen it and make it easier to work with. He too then nibbled on Ryo's neck and left a mark, wanting to claim the bluenette as well. Ryo moaned in his throat as he pulled away from Yusuke's kiss, gasping for air. "S-stop...!" He said, though it was obvious in his tone that he wanted them to continue. "I was only wearing the outfit...I wasn't..."

"Shh..." Yusuke said, putting a finger to Ryo's lips as he smirked, "Don't talk. We only want to hear your moans from now on." Ryo's eyes widened as he heard just how seductive Yusuke sounded, and Fubuki smirked as well. "Enjoy every second of this, Ryo-koi...we know how much you love this." His hand set to work trailing up Ryo's now very loose dress and he immediately found one of his nipples.

He took it between his fingers and began to rub, smirking as he felt it harden in his fingers. Yusuke kissed down Ryo's neck and collar bone and lifted the boy's dress up, to play with his other hardened nipple, immediately running his tongue over it before sucking lightly. Ryo's eyes closed as he started giving in to the pleasure. "A-ah!" He moaned, clenching at the sheets beneath him. "N-no...d-don't...nngh!"

Fubuki moved his head up to kiss Ryo lightly on the lips as Yusuke set on nibbling Ryo's other nipple. Fubuki then kissed down Ryo's body, just above his panties and spreading his legs. Yusuke's hand trailed downwards over the boy's panties, rubbing Ryo's obvious erection through the fabric while Fubuki teased; kissing closer and closer but never _on_ the desired part of Ryo's body.

All Ryo could do was moan loudly, feeling his body growing hotter and hotter with every touch and kiss. His vision was foggy, his whole body seemed to be tingling now, and all thoughts of stopping had completely faded away. Having just ONE of his lovers touching him in this way was enough, but with both of them pleasuring him at the same time, it was almost too much. It made Ryo feel far more sensitive than usual at just the _thought_ of what they were doing to him.

Yusuke's hand then suddenly, slipped inside of Ryo's panties. Fubuki nibbled near the area one last time before doing the same and at the same time the two grabbed onto the other boy's erection. Ryo's eyes widened and his hips bucked upward at the sudden sensation. The two boys smirked and licked their lips as Fubuki trailed his fingers along the tip, while Yusuke rubbed the sensitive spots on the bottom of Ryo's shaft.

Ryo moaned loudly as tears of pleasure filled his eyes. He wanted to scream, he wanted so much more than what the two were giving him. "AH..." He cried out, "PLEASE!" He suddenly begged, fists clenching the sheets even harder. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to take any more. "I...NNGH...NEED...PLEASE...!" He wasn't even able to make full sentences, even with trying. Looking up at his two lovers desperately, he began biting on his lower lip with frustration.

Fubuki smirked and leaned in, "Is my little uke loving this...?" Yusuke followed suit and leaned in as well, "Why don't you tell us?" All the while their hands continued teasing and pleasuring the boy. Ryo moaned again and couldn't say anything for a moment before biting on his lip again with frustration. "I...AH!! Y-YES!! I LOVE IT!! I WANT MORE...YUSUKE-KUN...FUBUKI-KUN..._PLEASE_!"

Both boys looked at each other and smiled. "That's impossible to refuse." Said Yusuke and Fubuki nodded with agreement, "How can we EVER say no to such a cute little beg like that!?"

With a smile, the two boys removed their hands from Ryo's panties and Fubuki happily pulled them down. He then lifted Ryo up, getting behind him and pinning his arms back while holding him tightly. "Yusuke, you go first." He instructed, still looking happy. "Make Ryo-chan feel _really_ good...give him exactly what he wants."

Ryo blushed and looked back at Fubuki, and then shyly down at Yusuke. Yusuke chuckled slightly as he spread Ryo's legs, getting between them. "Don't be so shy, love." He said, smiling sweetly. "You're going to love this." He grabbed onto Ryo's erection and moved his hand up and down fast, causing Ryo to moan loudly without even trying to give some kind of response.

Leaning down, Yusuke began to lick the tip of Ryo's erection, tasting the pre-cum that was forming there. He licked his lips and slowly began putting the tip into his mouth, sucking on it hard. Swirling his tongue around the tip while sucking teasingly for a second, he slowly moved his head downward, putting the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked hard, but licked lightly, just before slowly bobbing his head up and down in a very teasing notion.

Ryo's eyes widened and he moaned loudly, leaning back against Fubuki and squirming slightly, even in his arms. "Y-YUSUKE!!" He moaned, "AH...M-MORE...! NNGH, PLEASE!! PLEASE, AAH!!" Fubuki smirked, proud of his green-haired uke for doing such a good job with pleasuring Ryo. He kissed Ryo on the cheek to ease him just before nibbling on a sensitive spot of Ryo's neck. He then held Ryo's wrists together and behind him with one hand before wrapping his other arm around Ryo's chest, to play with one of Ryo's nipples through the front of his dress.

"Mm..." Yusuke made a slight humming sound on Ryo's erection, causing the vibrations to shoot up Ryo's whole shaft. He then began sucking harder, moving his head up and down far more faster while still licking around every sensitive spot he could find. More tears came from Ryo's lust-filled eyes as he moaned and sobbed loudly, practically screaming as he leaned against Fubuki desperately for support. He was feeling closer and closer to his release. With just a little more...

Yusuke then abruptly stopped, licking his lips sexily. "Mm, I think _you_ should finish, Fubuki-kun." Ryo whimpered with frustration and desire, "Aah...but I was...s-so close..." The two boys didn't answer and quickly changed positions; Fubuki now being the one between Ryo's legs as Yusuke held him tightly from behind kissing his cheek and neck lovingly.

"Patience, little darling." Said Fubuki with a wink. "You know we'd never leave you hanging like that." Not wanting to tease Ryo any longer, he immediately moved his head down and put Ryo's erection into his mouth. He pushed his head down sucking and licking at his shaft skillfully, before bobbing his head up, just barely releasing him from his mouth. He continued this pattern sucking harder and faster, licking every spot he could, all to throw Ryo over the edge.

Ryo's legs began to tremble and Yusuke had to hold Ryo tighter to keep him from squirming as much as he wanted to. "A-AH...C-CAN'T...FUBUKI-KUN...!! I'M CLOSE...I'M GOING TO- AAAH!!" Ryo threw his head back and screamed as he came, his seed spilling into Fubuki's mouth. Through his orgasm, Yusuke calmly stroked Ryo's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Fubuki swallowed all of it before pulling away and licking his lips. "Felt good, little Ryo-chan?" Ryo was only able to pant for a while before he slowly looked up to nod, "Nngh..." Was his response, which caused both Yusuke and Fubuki to chuckle.

Yusuke slowly let go of his bluenette lover allowing him to fall back onto the pillows. They both slowly leaned in, brushing strands of hair out of his face. "Ryo-chan..." Whispered Yusuke, "I want you..." Finished Fubuki in the same tone. Ryo looked up at them both, blushing and looking dazed. "Fubuki-kun...Yusuke-kun..." He whispered. Without saying anything else he slowly spread his legs as an invite, looking away from them and hoping they would understand without words.

Fubuki and Yusuke looked at each other and smirked, of course understanding right away. "Do it." Ordered Fubuki gently to the green-haired boy and Yusuke nodded before kissing Fubuki lightly on the lips. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, lowering them slightly to release his hardened member. Spreading Ryo's legs a little more, he positioned himself at the bluenette's entrance. "Are you ready for this?" He whispered gently, and Ryo quickly nodded. "Yes! Please...I want you..." Yusuke smiled and kissed Ryo's forehead and lifted one of Ryo's legs, slightly, to make things easier. Slowly he began entering him, gasping and moaning at the hot tightness of his lover.

Ryo closed his eyes and whimpered. It didn't hurt; he had done this countless times with both Yusuke and Fubuki (separate and at the same time) so he was far from a virgin. But the feeling of one of his lover's inside of him was more than he could ever explain. The closeness was enough to make his heart beat out of his chest with joy, and the sensation was one of the strongest in the world. Yusuke slowly entered all the way into the other boy, smiling slightly when he felt Ryo cling to his shoulders. Once his whole shaft was into the bluenette, he began to rock backwards, nearly pulling out before pushing in hard again.

He skillfully made a pattern of this motion, back and forth, back and forth, finding Ryo's prostate while thrusting and hitting into it hard. He grabbed onto Ryo's erection while he thrust, moving his hand up and down in time with his slow but hard movements. Ryo breathed in sharply every single time he felt Yusuke thrust into him and he began moaning very loudly, digging his nails into Yusuke's shoulders every single time he felt him hit into his sensitive spot. His legs wrapped around Yusuke's waist, tightening himself and causing his lover to moan loudly as well. "Nngh...Ryo...!" Moaned Yusuke.

Watching the sight, made Fubuki's desire rise to dangerous levels. He removed his own shirt and adjusted his pants so his erection was free, holding Yusuke's waist to stop his hip movements. Ryo whimpered and panted as Yusuke looked back at Fubuki. "Fubuki-kun?" He asked, "Why did you want me to stop?" Fubuki smirked, "Did you really think I wasn't going to join in on the fun?"

Holding Yusuke's hips tightly, Fubuki quickly thrust himself into him, moaning loudly at how tight his lover was. "AH!" Yusuke cried out, throwing his head back. Fubuki slid himself all the way into the green-haired boy and started breathing more heavily, smirking and kissing his cheek. "S-start moving again for Ryo..." He said, "I'll move at the same time as you."

Yusuke didn't respond and immediately began his thrusting in and out, faster and harder than before. He trailed a thumb along the tip of Ryo's erection before moving his hand up and down in time with his rapid thrusts. "Y-YUSUKE!!" Cried out Ryo, fresh tears of pleasure forming in his eyes once more. Yusuke smirked down at him for a moment but was quickly distracted as Fubuki started mimicking Yusuke's thrusts, finding his prostate almost instantly as he thrust fast and hard, nibbling on Yusuke's neck.

It wasn't long before the bluenette and Yusuke's moans became even louder and more frantic. "Y-YUSUKE...I...C-CAN'T...NNGH...I FEEL..." Yusuke gave a loud moan as a response as he grabbed one of Ryo's hands, intertwining their fingers and holding it tightly. "AAH! I k-know...m-me too...NNGH!!" Fubuki smirked at the sounds of his lover's moans and kissed Yusuke's neck. "Cum for me you two...feel good together..." He whispered, holding onto Yusuke's hips tighter to thrust into the smaller teen even harder.

Yusuke copied and made his thrusts harder as well before he heard Ryo scream, "A-AAH!! F-FUBUKI!! YUSUKE!!" Cried out Ryo, throwing his head back. Ryo's body tightened by instinct alone and it made Yusuke moan even louder. "NNGH! RYO! FUBUKI!" At the same time both boy's screamed and moaned loudly. Ryo's seed spilling onto Yusuke's hand and torso, while Yusuke came inside of the bluenette. With a few more thrusts, Fubuki went over his edge as well as moaned loudly just seconds before he came inside of the tightness of the green-haired boy.

Ryo just lay limp on the bed as both Yusuke and Fubuki collapsed on either side of the bluenette. They were all silent for a moment, just panting and getting over their orgasms which hit them so hard. Yusuke was the first to snap back into reality, leaning down to fix his pants and tuck Ryo in. Fubuki stretched and did the same, smiling at his two lovers. "Are you two alright...?" He asked with concern. Yusuke nodded and smiled, "I'm fine. Ryo-chan?" Ryo rubbed the tears out of his eyes and looked up at them while blushing, "I-I'm okay..."

Both grinning happily now, they kissed Ryo's cheeks at the same time. Ryo then looked over at Fubuki, his face turning back to his usual blank face. "...Fubuki you're a sick pervert. I just_ know_ that you planned all this." Yusuke sweatdropped and laughed slightly. He couldn't even bother scolding Fubuki as well like he usually would have especially when he was to blame for what had happened as well.

Fubuki laughed, smiling happily, "So maybe I did!! Is it REALLY that wrong?" Ryo poked his cheek blankly. "Yes...actually it is." Fubuki giggled and kissed Ryo on the forehead. "Well I didn't hear YOU complaining during that..." He began smirking, "Especially for someone who didn't want to do this..." Yusuke smiled as well, "He has a point, Ryo-chan. It sounded like you liked that a lot."

Ryo began blushing again and glared at them both, whacking them in the face with a pillow. "Shut up!" He mumbled.

Laughing, the two boys snuggled against him. "I love you, Ryo-koi..." Whispered Fubuki, "I really do..." Yusuke nodded, nuzzling at the bluenette. "Me too...I'll always love you, Ryo-chan." Ryo's cheeks were still lightly tinted pink, but he smiled at the two. "I love you guys too..."

He could never deny it. Thought dysfunctional, both Fubuki and Yusuke were impossible not to love.

-END-

* * *

A/N: Well, I tried!! This turned out A LOT longer than I intended. Whoo, I get carried away a lot. Xx; Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I hope Gretchen liked it the most. Please review, but be gentle with your reviews. It WAS my first threesome lemon. :3 Thank you for reading!!


End file.
